Loneliness
by Darkfire75
Summary: Spoilers for manga. He knew that one day he would join both Hidan and Deidara in the afterlife and that his brother would be the one to send him there. HiDeiTachi


_**Author's note: **__I don't think enough words can express how sorry I am for not writing more fics lately. I've wanted to, but having no school really makes me lazy. I've been drawing a lot and watching anime…so yeah. But I figured I'd update with two HiDeiTachi fics to make up for it :D So I wrote this one a few months ago but I didn't really like it at the time. It was just a depressing fic. But I figured some of you guys may like the angst so I decided to post it. I think I'm wrong about the five-tailed Jinchuuriki part…but I don't wanna go searching through the manga chapters just to find that one scene…so if I __**am**__ wrong, please tell me. _

_This is kind of ironic that I post this now, after the last manga chapter. I knew it was going to happen at some point, I just never thought it'd happen so quickly. Of course, I don't know if Kishimoto has something else up his sleeve. This week's chapter may have me in tears, depending on what happens. So yeah…a short angsty oneshot centering around Itachi. Hope you like it :P_

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Naruto these three would never had died (or in Hidan's case, buried for eternity). _

* * *

Itachi looked towards the sky as it opened up and started to cry. He wasn't particularly fond of the rain, but it did ease away the tension, anxiety, and loneliness he had started to feel lately. He'd tried to be as stoic as possible when hearing of Hidan and Kakuzu's ambush. He forcibly told himself that he did not and would not care for Hidan's safety. 

He was only lying to himself.

As big a pain in the ass as he was, Itachi had strangely missed the religious man's presence. The Leader hadn't gone into detail about how the two had met their end, and perhaps that was a good thing; Itachi didn't want to know. He wouldn't break down and cry, but he couldn't guarantee how angry he would get. Hidan had been an annoyance, most definitely, but he had also meant a lot to Itachi, though the Uchiha would never admit it out loud.

And as he was walking the halls of the Akatsuki lair one afternoon, days after hearing of the ambush, he heard Deidara talking with Kisame and turned to listen.

"I guess Kakuzu got killed by the Kyuubi brat," Kisame sneered. "And Hidan was outsmarted by a kid."

Itachi knew Deidara had taken Hidan's supposed death badly, given that the two had been very close. But he was surprised how cold the blonde was acting. It wasn't normal and Itachi hated it. He didn't want Deidara suffering in silence.

Deidara snorted. "Hidan was never very smart to begin with, un," he said coolly. Itachi could hear the lie among his words. "He was such a hothead."

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought you and him were close?"

One visible blue eye narrowed. "Close to killing each other, you mean."

"No, as in making-out-in-the-hallway-when-you-think-nobody's-looking close."

Itachi saw Deidara's cheeks turn red. "He was a passing fling, un," the blonde snarled.

"Right," Kisame said with a grin. "Oh, Itachi-san, I almost didn't see you there."

Deidara turned around and looked guiltily at the floor when Itachi walked into view. "Hn," he mumbled, turning his red eyes on the blonde.

"Guess I'll leave you two alone," Kisame smirked.

Deidara clenched his hands into fists and continued to stare at the floor. Itachi watched his partner leave before looking back at Deidara. He was surprised to see his shoulders shaking. "Idiot," Deidara whispered. "Hidan is such an idiot!" He sniffed loudly and it was at this point that Itachi could see the tears falling down Deidara's face. "How could he have—He wasn't supposed to die!"

Given the fact that Itachi had no experience with consoling people, he had no idea what to do to ease Deidara's anguish. The tears continued to fall and Deidara continued to curse Hidan. Itachi slowly walked closer to him. He hooked his finger under the blonde's chin and pulled his face to look up. Deidara's face was stained with tears and his eyes were red and puffy.

The two stared at each other a few minutes. Itachi eventually leaned down and pressed his lips against Deidara's, tasting the salty tears and wishing he could take them away. Seeing him like this was painful, even for the Uchiha who had done many horrible things in his life. Deidara then clung to Itachi and kissed him harder, eyes tightly shut. Then he broke the kiss and sobbed into Itachi's cloak.

"I miss him, un," he said softly. Itachi said nothing as he stroked the other man's long blonde hair. "Itachi?"

"Hn."

"If I die, promise not to cry for me, okay?"

Itachi glared at him. "You won't die."

Deidara smiled slightly. "Thanks, un."

And then Itachi heard of Deidara and Tobi's mission to bring down the pursuers coming after him. He didn't know who they would be fighting but he silently hoped that Deidara wouldn't run into Sasuke. As much as he called his brother weak, he was still an Uchiha and Uchihas were naturally strong. Deidara just wasn't in their league.

He and Kisame had then been ordered to bring in the five tailed Jinchuuriki. While journeying back to the Akatsuki lair, he felt something like a pull at his heart and he stopped walking. The rain started to fall and he looked up into the sky. Something wasn't right. He wouldn't voice this to Kisame, but somewhere deep in his heart, he knew the outcome of the fight between his brother and Deidara. He continued to stare at the sky, wondering what Deidara's final moments had been like and wondering if he had left the world artistically.

Kisame chuckled slightly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were crying, Itachi-san. Sad that you're the last Uchiha now?"

Itachi slowly turned to look at him. "No. Sasuke is alive."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes."

Now Itachi found himself without either of his companions. Hidan was gone; buried beneath the Earth. Deidara had been killed; blown to pieces by his own art. He had promised Deidara that he wouldn't cry. He hadn't. He didn't know how to cry and had never needed to. He kept his sadness to himself. He knew that one day he would join both Hidan and Deidara in the afterlife and that his brother would be the one to send him there.


End file.
